


So Much Trouble...

by Bookwormscififan



Series: AHWM Stories [3]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, This is about white suit Dark, because he looks so cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Dark can sense the box, and all its... elements. But what does he want?
Series: AHWM Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183958





	So Much Trouble...

He had sensed the box’s appearance.

He knew something was going to happen if the box was opened.

Dark smoothed down his suit, taking a deep breath.

The eye liner was Celine’s idea. She missed being able to apply it to herself.

Damien didn’t mind the change; in all honesty, he liked different.

Next, he needed somewhere to meet them. A place. _A room._

Damien had taken care of the codes. Strangely, he knew how to write them.

Such an odd thing, that box. 

So mysterious, so confusing. _So powerful._

 _They_ needed the box. _Darkiplier_ needed the box.

And he was going to have it.

“So much trouble, for something so small…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really enjoy exploring Darkiplier as a dual entity instead of the one. If you enjoyed this, please drop kudos and comments!


End file.
